Secrets Unbound
by SweetLiars
Summary: ***Sequel to And then there were three*** The cats are back! Join everyone as they have a new adventure! Love problems, blossoming relationships, new animals, and more are in this tale! But be warned, you'll be torn between two sides as you read Secrets Unbound! Genres: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, and Family-to a degree
1. The Zodiac Story

**Secrets Unbound**

**Introduction**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived two gods. One god had wolf that stayed by his sides, and never left. The other god had a fox that did just the same thing as the wolf. The two animals were the best of friends, and never had a fight. They wuld give each other advice and tell secrets about the other god. They'd just have a good time. Then, the cat came. The fox and the wolf welcomed it with open arms._

_The two gods then put the cat in the middle of them. "We shall share his kindness," the gods said. They kept all three animals close to them. One day while the Wolf and the Fox were playing around, the cat came up to them slowly. They stared at it for a second._

_"Can I play with you two... just for tonight?" It asked. The wolf and the fox looked at each other._

_"No, you can't," the fox said simply. The cat looked down sadly as the wolf and fox started laughing._

_"Let me finish," the fox said. The wolf didn't give the fox time to finish, for she finished for her._

_"You can be our best friend!" The cat beamed. It had never had friends before!_

_The gods decided to throw a party for their three animals. They invited all the animals in the land, and said, "Only the first tweleve may come in!"_

_All the animals in the land got themselves ready for the special banquet. A swan, the rat's friend, told him that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. So the rat went to his best friend the cat the same thing. The next day, the rat so animals moving about. He then asked the Ox._

_"What is happening today, Ox?" The rat asked._

_"What, you didn't know?" The Ox asked, baffled, "The banquet is today!"_

_The rat gasped. "Well, may I ride on your back? I'm a very small animal, so may I? So I don't get crushed?" _

_The Ox agreed to this and they went on there way, the rat forgetting what he told the cat, whom was asleep in his bed._

_When the wolf and fox made it to the finish line, the didn't cross it. The waited for the cat. They waited, and waited as the Ox and rat came to the line._

_"Yay, we're here-ah!" The rat gasped. He was jumping around so much that he slipped and fell off of the ox's head, and passed the finish line first._

_The fox and the wolf sighed. Where was there friend?_

_They watched as the next five animals passed. They stayed put until there was no more room for anymore animals. They raced to the cat's house. They came through the door to see the cat sound asleep. They awoke him and asked why he was sleeping. He then told them what the rat told him. They all stayed together, the fox being the only one that heard what the swan told the rat._

_One god said that he wanted to travel. So he duplicated the animals, including the cat, and leaving his wolf to the duplicate him. He then took his duplicates and went away, leaving the real one's with the real god and the duplicate one._


	2. The Other Zodiac

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter one**

**The Other Zodiac**

* * *

"What do you mean there is another zodiac," Yuki asked. That was impossible. There was only one zodiac, and that was their zodiac.

"I mean that there are two cursed families. That's all I know," Shigure said, getting up from his current spot. Kyo growled.; That couldn't be all.

"I know you know more than that, Shigure," Setsuna pointed out.

"You always do," Kami finished for her. Shigure yawned and scratched his head.

"No, this time is different. I know nothing. Good night everyone." Shigure then walked off, leaving a pissed off Kami, Setsuna, and Kyo,

"Well," Takashi said, "this was a some-what exciting turn of events. I'm going to bed now."

"But, Takashi," Setsuna started, "don't you wanna know more about this zodiac?"

Takashi turned and looked at his girl friend. He knew she wanted him to stay up and talk to her, but he was pretty tired.

"Not right now. Maybe in the morning it'll peak my intrest."

Takashi walked toward the stairs.

"Takashi..." Setsuna said in a pleading tone. She really wanted him down here. It was their first night going out and she wanted to talk to him for some reason.

Takashi sighed. He turned around and walked over to her. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the stairs. Kyo huffed, not saying a word, while Shou glared at Takashi's back.

"Takashi, what are you doing?" Setsuna gasped as she rocked going up the stairs.

"I'm taking you to my room so we can talk. What else?" Takashi set Setsuna on his bed, thenkful that the door to his room was already opened. He then closed the door and sat on the bed with her. Before Takashi could say anything, Setsuna kissed him. She had been wanting to do that the whole time down stairs, but she thought it would be rude, seeing that Shou said he was in love with her.

When she tried to lean away from Takashi, he leaned forward. She giggled as she leaned even further away, finally getting him off of her.

"Wow, you're eager," Setsuna teased as a light pink graced Takashi's face.

"Well... I've waiting to be able to do that for a really long time..." Setsuna stared at Takashi. She then smirked and put an arm around Takashi's Shoulder.

"Well then... why not be bad teenagers tonight and have a make out session?" Takashi laughed. He then leaned in and kissed Setsuna as she wrapped her arms around his head.

* * *

Down stairs, Kami, Ichiru, Shou, and Yuki were there. Kyo went upstairs to head to sleep right after Takashi had closedhis door, and Tohru went to sleep a little after that, taking Ruri with her to sleep in her room. Kami was leaning on Ichiru's shoulder slwoly falling asleep, while said boy was blushing and trying to act as if everything was just fine. Yuki stared at the two, along with Shou.

"So... you're dating my little sister?" Shou asked. Yuki blinked and looked at him.

"Are they? I don't remember them starting to date. When did you ask her?" Yuki asked Ichiru in the calm tone he always talks in.

"Oh, uh, yes, I am..." Ichiru felt weird talking to Shou. He had a feeling that he wasn't lying about being Kami's brother, but that was what made it feel weird talking to him.

"I still can't believe I have a brother," Kami said, lifting her head up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it's very unbelievable," Yuki said, staring at Ichiru.

"No," Kami said, "let me refrase that. I refuse to believe I have a brother."

Shou sighed. He had to make her remember somehow. He crawled over to her and stared her in the eyes. _Maybe if I talk to her like this, she'll remember all the times we had staring contests..._

Kami stared at Shou as he calmly and slowly said, "Hey, sis, let's have a staring contest."

She rolled her eyes and was aout to tell Shou to stop being creepy, when she heard something. Something in the back of her head.

_"Of course big brother!"_

She blinked. That sounded just like her when she was little. She then remembered something.

* * *

_"Sis, you know that you aren't going to win that staring contest," ten year old Shou said to his twin sister. She was staring at a brick wall._

_"Well, what do you suppose I do for fun? Setsuna is stuck at home with her stupid parents, and I don't have any other friends," kami said, looking at him. She then blinked. "AH, NO! I LOST!"_

_Shou laughed and Kami looked at him, steam practically coming out of her ears._

_"Sis, I'll play with you if you want," Shou said hopefully. Kami thought for a moment. She then smiled._

_"Yes, but only if you can be more than my brother," Kami said. Shou blushed._

_"Oh, Kmai, I didn't think you liked me like that!" Shou said. "But if you want me to..."_

_Shou made a pucker face and Kmia slapped him playfully. "Get your head out of the clouds, pervert. I mean can you be my other best friend?"_

_Shou's eyes widened. That was the day that he swore he would protect Kami, and she swore that she'd always love him._

* * *

Kami blinked. Tears subconsiously poured from her eyes as she leaped and hugged Shou.

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you big brother!" Ichiru and Yuki stared at Kami wide-eyed. Was this really happening? Was Kami really being so... kidish?

"It's okay. She's still the same Kam," Shou explained. "She's just always had a soft spot for her big brother."

"How did I forget you?" Kami stared at her brother as he looked at the ground.

"Uh... oh, I'll tell you what. I'll take you and Setsuna back to the main house next weekend so you can meet your real family. How about that," Shou asked, trying not to tell Kami how she forgot. He also hoped she didn;'t remember when he told the both of them that it was his fault.

"Really, you will?" Kami jumped for joy, then stopped. She blushed at her actions, and then cleared her throat. "Can Ichiru come too? I wouldn't feel right if he weren't there..."

"Of course my brother-in-law can come!" Shou patted Ichiru's head, and, shocking both Yuki and Kami, Ichiru beamed. Did he like this? "Aw, he is too cute! I bet he's the cat of the zodiac!"

Shou then rubbed his head and Ichiru started purring. Kami didn't even know they could do that!

"Hey, that's enough! You are making a fool out of my boy friend!" Kami pulled Shou away from Ichiru, then watched as Yuki stood up.

"You are in the family of the other zodiac, right," he asked. Shou nodded. "Okay then. Are YOU apart of the zodiac?"

"Of course he isn't," Kami said simply, "Setsuna and I hugged him and he didn't transform!"

"Uh..." Shou thought for a while on if he should tell Kami, or let her be oblivious. He then made his decision. "No, I'm not apart of the zodiac."

_Better to just let her be oblivious..._

Yuki wasn't buying it. He was in his room laying on his bed. He knew for a fact that Shou had to be in the zodaic for 1) Shigure to know who he is, and for 2) Know about the curse on his family. He shook his head. _This is so confusing... why did he lie?_

Yuki decided to ask him if he were in the zodiac when no one else was around. He then drifted off to sleep.

Everyone was asleep in the house, unaware of the two people who fell asleep together: Setsuna and Takashi.

* * *

Shigure woke up to the smell of the delicious breakfast Tohru was making. He waddled out of his room rubbing his eyes. Right when he sat down at the Kotatsu, Tohru walked in and set a cup infront of him.

"Good Morning Tohru-kun." Shigure smiled sitting down at the table, taking a sip of his early morning tea. He sighed. As always it was delicious and soothing.

"Good morning Shigure, breakfast should be ready soon," Tohru said happily, as she smiled back. Shigure then picked up his newspaper.

"OKay, Tohru-kun, thank you for the news." With that, Tohru walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Kamiko's eyes fluttered open as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shou are you awake?" She looked at the floor at the boy sleeping soundly. He looked just like her, but more boyish. THere was no doubt in her mind that they were twins, seeing that she remembered him and all.

_How could I forget my own brother,_ Kami thought sighing.

"Shou!" Kami yelled slightly. That got him awake.

"Hm... what is it sis..." Shou opened one eye.

"Let's go get breakfast!" Kami smiled, for some reason she acted more childish around Shou. he sighed and opened his other eye as they started getting ready to go down stairs. Ichiru happily gave Shou some of his clothes before they went to sleep, so he got dressed while Kami did the same. Let's just say it's not uncommon for them to get dressed around each other.

"Hey Kam," Shou said as Kami put on a purple half shirt that showed her belly button.

"What is it?"

"When we get down stairs, let's have a staring contest!"

"Setsuna wake up," Takashi said soothingly kissing Setsuna's nose.

"Wah-what?" Setsuna mumbled turning on her side. Takashi rolled his eyes, but smiled down at his girl friend.

"Setsuna wake up." Takashi moved the hair out of her face. Setsuna's eyes opend and she looked around.

_Why am I in Takashi's room?_ Setsuna thought. _Wait, I'm in Takashi's room!_

Setsuna's eyes widened when she figured out she fell asleep after their make out session.

"Oh no I fell asleep!" Setsuna jumped up. "Why didn't you take me to my room?!"

"Eep!" Setsuna squealed when Takashi picked he up setting her back on the bed.

"Takashi what's with all the damn noise!" Kyo yelled opening the door. He looked from Takashi, to Setsuna and growled, glaring at Takashi before slamming the door, going back to his room.

_Whats with Kyo?_ Takashi thought. Kyo had been acting weird ever since he found out that he and Setsuna were dating.

"Come on lets go eat." Takashi grabbed Setsuna's hand.

"But what about Kyo? Why was he so mad," Setsuna asked as she looked at Kyo's door before following Takashi down the stairs.

"I don't know."

"Takashi, why was Kyo yelling?" Ichiru asked his brother.

"No reason," Setsuna answered for him as she and Ichiru sat down. Ichiru looked at Takashi again. Takashi shrugged sitting down.

"Kami what are you doing?" Setsuna asked watching the girl stare into Shou's eyes.

"Contest. Must. Win," Was all she said.

"I'm going to win Kam." Shou smirked. He usually did when they were little. The only time Kami won was when Setsuna cheated for her... wait a second...

"No your not!" Kami yelled. Setsuna came beside them and clapped loudly making Shous's eyes closed as he cringed a bit.

"Kami wins!" Setsuna laughed.

"Hey Setsu that's not fair!" Shou yelled.

"Yes it is! I won!" Kami yelled giving Setsuna a thumbs up. Setsuna giggled before thinking abhout the way that Kami was acting. This wasn't like her.

* * *

"So do you finally accept the fact he's your brother?" Setsuna asked Kami sitting on the porch.

"Yeah I do." Kamiko smiled.

"Hey Setsu, Kam!" Setsuna and Kami looked at Shou.

"Here!" Shou handed them both sunflowers. "I found them while I was walking and I thought you might want them!"

"Thanks!" Kami took the flower smiling at the boy.

"Uh thanks Shou." Setsuna took the the flower awkwardly. She just hoped Takashi wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Setsuna do you remember anything else?" Kamiko asked, remembering last night when she remembered something.

"No, not at all. You?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah just that Shou is my brother." Kami smiled.

_They need to remember more. _Shou thought.

"Kami, Setsuna!" Shou yelled holding up his pinky fingers. "Let's make a special promise to always be best friends!"

Both girls stared at him, confused. Kami and Setsuna then subconsciously hooked there pinkys together. Their eyes lit up as they remembered something together.

* * *

"_Hey let's make a promise!" Little 8 year old Shou smiled at the girls. _

_"Like what, big brother?" Kami asked as they all put a finger to there chins. _

_"Any kind," Shou said as their brains began to work._

_"I know!" Setsuna jumped. "Let's make a promise to always be best friend and never let anyone get between us!" _

_Shou smiled at the girls actions, holding up his pinky fingers. _

_"Pinky promise?" Shou smiled at the girls._

* * *

"Pinky promises are never suppose to be broken." Shou chuckled at the girls expressions of shock.

"Shou, you really are Kami's brother." Setsuna smiled finally aware that he wasn't lying.

"Yeah I am, are we still all best friends?" Shou looked at both girls, who looked at each other and laughed.

"Forever!" Kamiko hugged both her friends.

"It's nice to see you all getting along." Shigure laughed in the door way.

"Yeah I guess." Kami laughed. "Shigure, about last night. You know more about the other zodiac don't you?" Setsuna eyed him.

"No I really don't, if I did I'd tell you." Shigure said before going inside. Kami and Setsuna looked at the spot Shigure stood in for a little while longer. They then headed into the house with Shou.

_"We'll be best friends forever!"_


	3. The Misunderstanding

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter 2**

**The Misunderstanding**

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was scattered around the living room. Shou was sitting against the back of the couch texting, Kyo was punching and kicking the air by the wall, Yuki was studying with Takashi (Firt time the two ever studied together, thou they both study like crazy), Setsuna was sprawled across the couch sleeping, Kami was curled up on the floor with her head in Ichiru's lap, also asleep, while Ichiru stroked her head and read one of Shigure's books, and Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Have you seen Miss Ruri anywhere," Yuki finally asked. Everyone that was conscious shrugged and said 'no or 'where is she'.

"She wasn't feeling well, she stayed in gher bed upstairs," Shigure said, walking into the room and sitting down at the table. Kyo turned away from the wall and looked at him with a towel around his shoulders. He wiped off his forehead and Setsuna and Kami squealed. Everyone's heads snapped over to them as they sat up.

"Are we gonna do it?" Setsuna looked at Kami unsure. Kami bursted out laughing.

"Hell yea we're gonna do it!" Everyone was so shocked to see them awake so fast, that they didn't even notice Kai and Setsuna counting down under their breaths.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

"Kyo Sohma! Kyo Sohma! He's so hot! Kyo Sohma!" Kami and Setsuna sang as they jumped up and ran around the room. Takashi and Ichiru looked at Kyo, each with different expressions. Ichiru's was one of sympathy, but Takashi's was of warning. Kyo rolled his eyes and stomped up stares, his whole body red. Kami and Setsuna then sat down and did some sort of hand game that no one else could follow no matter how long they played it. Kami then jumped over the couch and spun, now facing Shou. He looked up at her.

"What are you two doing?" kami smiled wide.

"Well, we made a plan to do that to get Kyo embarrassed, and Takashi angry, because don't they look cute like that!" Shou looked back down at his phone.

"I don't think I'm going to be answering that question willingly..." Ichiru then started to whine in the cutest way possible.

"Kami-chan, am I not cute," he asked adorabley. Kami walked over and kissed his nose.

"YOu're the cutest person in this whole house." Ichiru blushed, but was happy none-the-less. Takashi sighed heavily and stood up.

"Is something wrong," Yuki asked. He found it hard to believe he was talking to one of the zodiac cats so regularly, but he wa actually willing to be Kyo's friend back when he was a kid, so he just dissmissed the fact that he was talking to the cat.

"No, I'm just gonna head to my room." With that, Takashi walked to the stairs and up them. "Ichiru, let's go."

Ichiru gulped and laughed nervously. "I, uh... I gotta go..."

Ichiru dashed up the stairs. Kami was wondering what the hell just happened.

"Did he just take my boy friend away," Kami asked herself. Setsuna had the same puzzled face as Kami.

"Did my boy friend just leave me down here?" Kami laughed and Setsuna stayed puzzled. Setsuna then sighed. "I'm take a walk. You wanna come Kami, Shou, Yuki?"

"Uh, I actually was gonna ask Yuki tutor me when Takashi went upstairs.

"Oh, you wanted me to tutor you," Yuki asked. When Kami nodded, Yuki smiled. "Of course I'll tutor you."

Setsuna was confused. Usually Yuki's smiles were fake, and the one he had just then was real. She was also confused because she asked him just this morning if he could tutor her later.

* * *

_"Sorry Miss Shizuki, I'm bussy today. Maybe tomorrow."_

_"It's Tanaka now, remember?"_

_"Right, sorry..."_

* * *

It wasn't fair to Setsuna. Why was Kami getting treated better than her by Yuki? She wanted at least one of the pretty boys to give her attention!

"Shou, are you gonna walk with me?" Setsuna stared at Shou who thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll walk with you," Shou said with a smile. He and Setsuna then started walking.

* * *

Takashi and Ichiru walked through the forest. They jumped down from the roof, and this how Takashi was getting over his anger: Him walking with someone, but know one saying anything. Suddenly, Ichiru broke the silence.

"Hey, isn't that Setsuna?" Takashi's head snapped to the side Ichiru was on and he saw Setsuna laughing. He at first thought that Kami was walking with her because he saw black hair on the other side of her. He then remembered that Kami and Setsuna were the same height. He then saw Shou's face. He followed them with Ichiru. Whenever they stopped, him and Ichiru would hide behind a tree. When Shou grabbed Setsuna's sleeve and stopped her, the two boys dived into a bush and peeked out of it. They got a full view of both of them, but they couldn't hear a word that the two were saying.

* * *

Shou grabbed the sleeve of Setsuna's dark blue tank top. She turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Shou sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Setsuna, hypothetically if I kissed you right now, would that ruin our friendship?" Setsuna thought for a second. She the shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't. It'd be a one sided kiss, and I'd stop you, but I couldn't be mad at you. Not even if Takashi saw and we got in a fight. I respect the fact that you're in love with me, Shou," Setsuna admitted, "But you shouldn't. I am dating Takashi after all."

"Setsuna, I want top kiss you," Shou said, looking away from the brown-eyed girl.

"Hypothetically?"

"No, I mean I wan't to kiss you now," Shou said, grabbing her shoulders gently. "Please, just let me kiss you this once, for old times sake-I mean to make me happy for once in my life."

Setsuna didn't process is whole sentence. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking. Suddenly, she felt soft, cloud-like lips brushing against hers.

* * *

Ichiru gasped as Takashi clenched his fists so hard his knucles turned white. He spun around, grabbed the back of Ichiru's shirt and dragged him home.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't understand!" Kami layed her head against the table. Yuki patted her back.

"Look it's simple," Yuki said, explaining the math problem again. Kami then tried it one more time. Yuki smiled at her. "You did it. That's right."

"Yes," Kami yelled victoriously, "Thank you so much, Yuki-sensei!"

Yuki blushed and smiled as he faced the table. "Oh, no, it was your effert that got you this far. I didn't do much but explain the problem..."

"Yea, and you kept me from giving up on it!" Kami jumped up and started dancing around. "Thank you so much!"

The door slammed open and Takashi walked in, throwing Ichiru on the couch. He then stomped over to Kami.

"Did you know Setsuna was cheating on me?" Kami's eyes widened, and then narrowed to slits.

"Excuse me, but Setsuna is not a cheater, nor is she a liar, so you shut the fuck up," Kami said angrily.

"Oh, she's not? That's good to know... how do you explain her kissing Shou?" Kmi sighed.

"Shou is in love with her. It was probably one-sided0-

"Shut up Kamiko!" Kami was taken aback by Takashi's outburst.

"What the hell is with the screaming?" Kyo stomped down the stairs. "Ruri is trying to sleep, and if Tohru comes out of the kitchen, I'm killing someone!"

Takashi told him what happened, and Kyo nodded understandingly.

"So He leaned down and kissed her... it doesn't sound like cheating to me..."

Takashi sighed. Did no one understand?

He finaly just paced the room as everyone awaited Setsuna and Shou's arrival.

* * *

Rain started to pour and lightning flashed as Setsuna and Shou entered the house.

"Lucky us we made it beforthe got to soaked." Setsuna sighed taking off her shoes, as Shou did the same.

"Yea, that was pure luck," Shou said as they entered the living room.

"Hey uh what's going on?" Setsuna and Shou looked around the house seeing a very ticked off Takashi, and Kamiko glaring at his back.

"Setsuna." Takashi walked up to the small girl as she looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

"Why are you cheating on me," Takashi asked trying to contain his anger. Setsuna gasped. What he just asked was insulting.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you!" Setsuna's eyes were full of hurt.

"See, Takashi, I told you-

"Shut up Kami," Takashi yelled at the girl. She sat back and stayed quiet. This was the first time she was ever really scared of him. "Your not cheating on me?"

"No... and don't talk to Kami like that," Setsuna snapped.

"If you aren't cheating on me, then why did I see you Kiss Shou!" Takashi yelled getting angry.

"I didnt kiss him... Wait... were you spying on me?" Setsuna glared at him.

"I wasn't spying! And how can you say that you didn't kiss him? I saw it!" Setsuna watched as Takashi continued to yell.

"It was a one sided kiss, asshole! He kissed me, I didn't kiss back! I don't like him! He's just a friend!" Setsuna yelled back starting to lose her temper.

"You let him kiss you! What's so one sided about that? You didn't even push him away!" Takashi backed Setsuna against the wall and punched it beside her. Kamiko flinched grabbing onto Ichiru's arm, while Kyo glared at Takashi. Yuki was about to step in, but decided against it when Ichiru shook his head.

"Takashi, stop you're scaring me!" Setsuna cringed away as he started to yell again.

"You're such a liar! Do you think I would believe that he kissed you?" Setsuna looked at Takashi, tears streaming down her face.

"How can you not believe me? I'm not a liar or a cheat! I love you Takashi, Shou is just a friend!" Setsuna yelled fighting the urge to cry.

"What? You think I should trust someone who just lets a guy kiss her? What is one guy not enough for you? First you call kyo hot then you let Shou kiss you? Is having me around not enough to satisfy you? And you expect me to trust you? Whatever!" Setsuna had a sharp pain hit her stomach at his words.

"How fucking dare you! Your calling me a whore now? Is that what you think? Your acting like a complete ass hole!" Setsuna snapped back. This was getting annoying.

"If I'm such an ass hole why are you my girlfriend!" Takashi snapped back, about to punch the wall again. Shigure, and Yuki ran up grabbing Takashi trying to drag him away to calm down.

"You need to stop, Takashi," Yuki said, struggling to keep the cat back.

"She's a girl, Takashi, you have to stop and calm down," Shigure said seriously. And when Shigure is serious, it means the situation is dead serious.

Tohru and Kami went over to Setsuna putting hands on her shoulders that she shrugged off glaring at Takashi.

"You know what Setsuna, we should just take a break. You know, or the time being you can have all the men you want. Kyo, Shou, hell! Even Yuki if you want him too. Have'em all!" Takashi yanked his arms out of the dog and rats hands, and leaned agains the wall away from Setsuna.

The words hit Setsuna's ears like she was just hit by a train. Was the boy she loved really asking to take a break over a fight?

"Stop it!" Kami walked over to Takashi and slapped him super hard. "YOu are a prick, you know that!"

Setsuna let the tears she'd been holding back go, as she turned around and ran out the door into the pouring rain.

Everyone watched the girl retreat.

"Takashi you idiot!"

Everyone turned to look at Kyo who glared at Takashi. "I may be in love with her but damn it I just want to see her happy!" Kyo yelled before taking off running after Setsuna.

Everyone but Kami and Takashi were shocked.

"Did you know he loved her?" Yuki asked. Takashi growled.

"I'd like to think so..." Kami started to get anrier and angrier. She went over to Shou and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You dumb ass! I told you that you couldn't hgave her! I want their relationship fixed,a nd I want it fixed now, because if I have to step in, it won't be fun for anyone, you got it?"

Shou nodded as Kami sat on the couch. This was a very bad day.


	4. What Just Happened?

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter 3**

**What Just Happened?**

* * *

Setsuna ran away from the house at full speed. She didn't want to stop until she was out of the forest. She was crying heavily as ran poured down on her. The rain was ice cold and it gave her goose bumps, but she refused to stop running. Her legs were shaking so much that she knew, sooner or later, she was going to fall. Not ten seconds after she thought that, she tripped over a root and plummeted to the earth. She crawled out of the mud and crawled over to a tree.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Setsuna looked up at the sky as she yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't."

Setsuna's head snapped over to the direction of the house. She then saw Kyo leaning against a tree breathing heavily. "You know, you're really fast…"

"W-Why are you here? Leave me alone!" Setsuna cried into her hands as Kyo came and sat beside her. He shook his already damp hair and some water hit Setsuna in the face. She looked at him and saw his concern.

"Tell me what really happened." Setsuna's eyes widened. The only people she could think of that would care to hear her side of the story is Kami and Tohru. She would have never thought that Kyo would want to hear it.

"S-Shou stopped me and asked m-me if he could kiss me," Setsuna sniffled. She wouldn't tell Kyo the first part, since the last is what mattered most right now. "I-I closed my eyes to think, but I think he knew I was gonna say no, no matter how long I thought about it. He leaned in and kissed me, an-and I guess Takashi took that as me waiting for h-him to kiss m-me…"

Kyo nodded as he grabbed Setsuna. "I believe you."

Setsuna's eyes widened as the rain came down harder. Was Kyo serious? He wasn't messing with her, was he? She began to cry even harder. This was a time of true sadness and sorrow for her. Kyo sat there as she grabbed his shirt and cried. She put her head on his shoulder and just let the tears fall. Suddenly, Setsuna sneezed.

"Sorry I didn't take you back to the house. Now we both probably have a cold…"

Before Kyo could stand up Setsuna jumped and hugged him. He was surprised for a second, but he hugged back, awaiting his transformation.

**Poof!**

There was a puff of orange, and, oddly, a puff of brown. When the smoke cleared, the little orange cat was staring into the face of a big brown wolf. He yelled a bit and looked around.

"Setsuna, I could use your help," he said looking around franticly.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Kyo lokedat the wolf and pointed a paw at it.

"N-No freakin' way! Setsuna, you're a wolf!" Setsun cocked her brown wolf head and raised her paw. She then gasped.

"Oh my gosh, how did this happen?!"

"I don't know!"

"Am I apart of my families zodiac?!"

"Looks like it!"

"Why am I a wolf thou?!"

"Quit askin' me questions, I don't know every damn thing!"

Setsuna and Kyo paced back and forth. This was weird. What the hell was happening and why?

* * *

Takashi calmed down very slowly, but he was calming down none-the-less. He was glaring at everyone who was staring at him. Suddenly, Shou spoke up.

"You know, I kissed her. She pushed me away right when I noticed you turn your back." Takashi looked at Shou, surprised.

"You knew I was there," he asked. Shou nodded.

"I didn't know until after I kissed Setsuna, because that's when i saw rustling and Ichiru being dragged away by you. you weren't there long enough to see her push me away and say how amazing it is to be your girl friend..."

Takashi looked at the ground. He should have at least one person on his side, he knows this, but who would understand how he feels? The only other people in the room dating is Ichiru and Kami... ICHIRU AND KAMI!

"Ichiru," Takashi started, getting his attention, "How would you feel if you witnessed Kami kissing someone?"

Kami gasped. "Takashi!"

Ichiru just thought for a moment. He then sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do... I would question every emotion I could poossibly hold for Kami-chan..."

Kami blinked. What was happening here?

"Kami, how would you feel if you saw Ichiru kissing another woman?" Kami jumped up.

"Are you crazy? I would strangle the girl a little, then tie her to a tree and punch the shit out of her! Then I would go to Ichiru and slap him a bit!"

"But would you stop and want to hear his side of the story first? I mean it's only right, right," Takashi asked as everyone watched him prove his point.

"What do you mean his side of the story? His side of the story is he was cheating on me, that's it!" Kami huffed as she sat back on the couch. It then dawned on her what he was trying to prove. She sighed. "Okay, I get it now. I guess It's hard to decided who's side you should be on in this situation..."

Takashi nodded obviously pleased with the results of his question.

* * *

Kyo and Setsuna sat next to each toher, now in their Human forms. Setsuna's and Kyo's clothes were all muddy from them dragging them across the ground, trying to walk to the house as fast as possible and dropping them a couple times.

"Lets walk to a river and clean off our clothes there," Setsuna suggested. Kyo nodded, still taken back by the fact that Setsuna had transformed into a wolf. Setsuna was still confused too, but she thought it was best if there was at least one of them that didn't look unsure.

As they walked, the rain got a little bit harder, and the thunder roared like a lion defending it's territory. They finally mad it to the river, and they both took off their shirts and dipped them in, then rung them out. They repeated this, Setsuna not noticing Kyo fighting a blush. He looked over at her and saw her dipping her hair in the water, for while she was a wolf, she got all muddy from sliding around. She ringed out the shirt until it didn't drop any water, then she handed it to Kyo and jumped into the held on to the edge with one hand so that she didn't drift away, and used the other one to wipe off her pants and feet.

She then got out the water and took off her pants. She started ringing them out. Kyo just stared at her. She looked at him and blushed a bit, but laughed none-the-the less.

"Like what you see?" Kyo looked her in the eyes, then at the river.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright." Setsuna smiled as she put back on her pants. She looked into the river, her mind playing tricks on her so she sees the face of a wolf. She blinked a few times, then noticed that it wasn't there anymore.

"I'm still confused, I mean I've crashed into you guys multiple times and I've never changed before." Setsuna looked at Kyo who was putting his shirt back on. The black shirt clinging to his chest water dripping off his hair as the rain slowed. Setsuna blushed but it faded quickly.

"Maybe we should talk to that perverted mutt about it, he should know a thing or two," Kyo mumbled slightly.

"No..." Kyo looked at Setsuna surprised. "We can't tell him, not yet. I want to learn more about this on my own and I'd be happy if you'd help me." Setsuna looked at the ground in thought. _What's going on... I don't understand an of this..._

"Alright then. I'll help you." Kyo then shook his head as tiny droplets of water scattered. "Come on we should get back. Kami might worry about you." Kyo pointed ahead weakly.

* * *

_I understand where Takashi is coming from, but Setsuna is my friend I should take her side right?_ Kamiko thought to herself utterly confused.

"Maybe you should just give Setsuna a chance to speak. You know, tell her side of the story." Kami looked at Takashi as the door slid open reveling Setsuna and Kyo.

"Oh no you guys are soaked your going to catch a cold," Tohru squeaked, running over to the damp teens. She was holding two towles. Setsuna sneezed.

"It might be to late for that," she chuckled half-heartedly.

"Setsuna..." the girls brown eyes widened at the sound of Takashi's voice. She then looked at him, unsure of what to feel right now.

"Y-yes?"

"What really happend with Shou." Takashi's voice was much calmer then before, but this didn't stop Setsuna from getting pissy.

"What so your willing to listen to me now?" Setsuna now sounded as angry as she was when she left, thou she didn't really feel that angry. Just annoyed.

"Yeah." Takashi sounded slightly annoyed also. Setsuna sighed, and tried to mkae her voice steady as she spoke.

"Like I told you before: Nothing happend. HE kissed ME and not the other way around. And then I pushed him away, it's that simple." Setsuna explained crossing her arms.

"Alright then." Takashi sighed before walking over to the stairs and starting up them, on his way to his room. This made Setsuna angrier.

"Alright? That's all you have to say? No apology-?

Setsuna started to scream until Kamiko came up covering her mouth to make sure her tone didn't get worse.

"Shut up!" Kami whisper yelled in Setsuna's ear.

"Whatever." Setsuna walked to go get changed like a dead puppy. She looked as if she had no emotions.

"Kyo you should get dressed before you really get sick." Setsuna looked at the ground.

Kamiko was about to follow her until Setsuna stopped to look at her.

"Kami I'd just rather be alone right now I need to think... and Shou, I don't blame you for this. I guess it was just meant to happen this way, so don't look so upset." Setsuna walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, now, don't you feel even worse." Kamiko knocked Shou on the head and then put him in a headlock. "Fix it you idiot!" Kami growled.

"Uh Kami-chan I think he already passed out," Ichiru said as everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story! Please review, and what-not. Thanks from Stephanie and Aurora!**


	5. Visitors and the Sickly Sohma Horse

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter 4**

**Visitos and the Sickly Sohma Horse**

* * *

The rest of the week went by with little arguments with Takashi and Setsuna, but not big ones. They seemed to be ticked off with each other about something stupid all the time, but they'd have there some-what cute moments that Shou created. Some of the moments pleased Kami, and he got a pat on the head. Other ones ended with an awkward silence for Setsuna and Takashi, so he got a punch to the face.

It was two days until Kami and Setsuna were to go to their families house when there was a knock on the door.

"I bet it's Momiji," Setsuna said challengingly. Kami smirked.

"Okay, 700 yen says it isn't," Kami said deviously. Shou then jumped in.

"2000 yen says it's Yuki," He said slaming the yen down on the table. Kami and Setsuna laid down there yen and smirked.

"You're on!"

Tohru opened the door. "Hello Yuki. Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have helped you at the grocery store!"

"No, no, it's fine. Can you please let me in the house?" Tohru then moved out the way and let Yuki, who was holding bags left and right, into the house. When he was out of sight, along with Tohru who followed him, Shou snatched up the money happily and put it in his wallet.

"And now I'm 1400 yen richer," he stated smugly. Kami and Setsuna sighed. He must have known Yuki was leaving to go grocery shopping.

Suddenly, Ichiru flew down the stairs yelling. Kyo and Takashi came running after him.

"Relax, Ichiru, just give us the spider," Takashi said, trying to catch up to his little triplet brother. Ichiru shook his head.

"No, I won't let you kill it! It probably has a wife, and children," Ichiru pointed out starting to cry a little.

"Ichiru, you idiot, don't the baby spiders eat the parents or something! Plus it's a yellow spider," Kyo pointed out, "if it bites you, you'll get poisoned!"

"It wont because I'm trying to save it!" Ichiru dashed out the house and Kami and Setsuna decided to join the chase. Kami thought it woukld help if she were there.

"Setsuna, you'e kinda the only one that can match his speed," Kami said sharply. "Stop him and I'll run infront of the boys to calm him down!"

The plan was a success. With in about thirty seconds, Kami was infront of Ichiru.

"Sweet heart, put the spider down. It'll be fine, don't worry. They have no reason to kill it out here." Ichiru nodded slightly. Cautiously, he put the spider on the ground. It then scurred off. Takashi and Kyo watched. Then when Setsuna looked into Kyo's eyes, Takashi turned around and started walking back to the house. Kyo sighed. Would things be at least a little bit the same between them? He hoped so.

Setsuna watched Takashi walk away, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. Kamiko and Ichiru walked over to Setsuna, and Kyo.

"Come on Ichiru, lets go with Takashi." Kyo pulled his brother along.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal around here," Setsuna asked looking at the ground.

"I hope so, but one way to start would be for you to actually talk to him." Kami put her arm around her friends shoulder.

"I guess your right maybe I will..." Setsuna chuckled lightly as the girls walked back to the house.

"Hey Kami think fast!" Setsuna threw a pillow at Kami causing her to fall off the couch. "Okay, ow, Thanks Setsuna." Kami laughed sitting on the floor next to her friends.

Everyone was doing something diffent. Kyo was aimlessly kicking the air, Setsuna and Kami were laying on the floor counting how many times Kyo glared at Yuki who was reading a book. Tohru was making lunch, Shigure was in his Study making a plan to prank his editor, Ichiru was glancing all around with a smile on his face right next to Kami, Shou was trying to device another plan to please Kamiko, and Ruri was still in bed sick while Tohrum was upstairs caring for her. Everone was starting to seriously worry about their new house guest.

Takashi was walking to his room when he tripped over someone's shoe, causing him to lunge forward. He was about to fall onto Setsuna. Kyo and the brown-eyed girls eyes widened. She rolled out of the way making Takashi fall face first into the floor.

"Sorry I didn't break your fall," Setsuna apologized helping Takashi up.

"Not like I wanted to fall on you anyways." Takashi glanced away avoiding her eyes that he could easily fall into, Setsuna walked out the front door slightly insulted.

"Dammit all! You try and be nice so he doesn't turn into a cat and this is what you get." Setsuna growled as everyone but Takashi and Kyo sweat drop.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kami! I didn't expect Setsuna to roll out of the way!" Shou cried out as Kami tightned her headlock on him.

"Kami-chan calm down!" Ichiru said cutely hoping it would make her simmer down a bit.

"I am calm." Kami said letting go of her brother only to readjust her arm around his head again.

"Try harder!"

Shou was pretty sure that, once again, Kami wasn't pleased.

"I'm dong my best. I'm not a magician." Kami tightened her arm.

"Well then take up some magic classes or something!"

* * *

"That was close." Kyo walked up behind Setsuna as she sat on deck.

"Yeah, but I think my excuse for moving wasn't good enough. I think Takashi hates me even more." Setsuna sighed putting her head in her hands.

"He can't hate you. I don't think it's possible for him to hate you. He cares about you he's just confused." Kyo smiled slightly hoping she'd undertand.

"Maybe he is, I don't know." Setsuna was getting frustrated.

"Then talk to him." Kyo said when two figures appeared behind them. He looked back and his eyes instantly hardened.

"What are you two brats doing here!" Kyo jumped up pointing at Haru and Momiji.

"Hari' let us come!" Momiji squealed.

"Setsuna it's so nice to see you again! Did ya miss me! Huh did ya, did ya!?" Momiji jumped infront of Setsuna.

"Hey Momiji! Yeah I did." Setsuna smiled at the rabbit.

"Kyo we should have a fight later." Haru plainly said making Setsuna look at him.

"Hell no, I'm not going to fight you." Kyo walked back towards the house with everyone close behind.

"We have visitors!" Setsuna yelled walking threw the door.

"Oh Hatsuharu, Momiji what are you doing here." Tohru smiled sweetly, coming down the stairs with a rag and a bucket.

"Tohru! Hari' let us come." Momiji ran up to the girl smiling brightly. Kami had a smirk on her face when she saw Haru, both Setsuna and Kami exchanged glances saying 'this should be fun'.

"So Haru." Kamiko came up on one side.

"Whatcha been up to." she smirked as Setsuna slid to his right side.

"Nothing really why?" Haru glanced at both girls suspiciously, eyeing them up and down.

"Anything happen recently?" Setsuna grinned mischievously.

"Not that I can think of." Haru was calm and everyone eyed the girls, except Shou who already had a feeling what the girls would be up to.

"Well then if there wasn't anything fun that happened recently, would you like to hear a joke that Kyo made up," Kami asked deviously. Kyo growled. She sure as hell better not be adding him in her little plot.

"The hell are you talking about? I didn't make up a damn joke!" Setsuna went to one of his shoulders.

"Sure you did, remember the one about how **stupid** and **worthless** the **cow** is?" Takashi rolled his eyes. _That's what they were up to._

Shou just cleared his throat and started to ignore the bunch of teens so that he could decide on his plan to please his beloved sister.

"Oh, I remember it clearly," Kami said, smirking when she saw Haru's eyes darken, "It was about the **cow** being a **big, fat, ugly, stupid, ignorant, intolerant, worthless, stupid, dick-less, perverted, retard**."

Kami was out of breath when she finished her rant. Everyone was now looking at her.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Well, that didn't go as planned..." Kami and Setsuna were sitting by the wall repairing it from all the times Haru and Kyo rammed into it while they were fighting. They ripped the wall by the front, by the kotatsu, and they broke a vase. Ichiru, having the steady hands he did and just being polite, was putting the vase back together. Kyo and Yuki were fixing the wall by the kotatsu, and, as you know, Kami and Setsuna were fixing the wall by the front.

"Sorry..." Everyone looked at Haru who was sitting at the kotatsu with Shou. Momiji was upstairs helping Tohru take care of Ruri.

"It's not your fault," Takashi said pressing a button on the TV and turnign the channel, "It's their faults."

He pointed at Kami and Setsuna, who already knew he was. They just decided to say nothing at all. They thought that was best.

"I'm done with the vase!" Everyone looked at Ichiru, then their eyes widened, It was amazing what he could do with super glue and a bit of grey paint. It barely looked like it was ever broken! you could onlym tell if you stood really close to it and focused really hard. Also the paint he used was a bit of a darker shade than the actual vase, so he made little leaf designs on it. Ichiru moved over and sat on the side of the couch next to Takashi.

"You did all that while he did half a damn wall?!" Kami screeched, Her and Setsuna equeally rilled up.

"Let's get our asses to work!" Setsuna said as the girls started to work faster and faster. Kyo and Yuki went back to work on their wall. Takashi, Haru, and Ichiru watched closely as Yuki and Kyo worked. It amazed them that they both decided to fix the wall, no questions asked. They couldn't think of a perfectly logical reason as to why they were sitting next to each other holding peices of sticks and paper for each other.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I have no dang idea what they call the stuff they use for the houses. I actually really do think it's paper...**

They bumped wrists once and the two cats watched, thinking it was the end of the world.

"My bad," Yuki said, still looking at the wall.

"Whatever," Kyo replied as they finished up on their side. Takashi nudged Ichiru, who knew why he did it.

Kyo and Yuki were some-what getting along.

* * *

When Shigure came out of his study after sending Mii on a rampage he gasped. The house was spotless, the TV was off and he smelled lunch from the kitchen. But that wasn't all he smelled. He also smelled rain. He looked out the window and saw the cloudy sky getting a bit darker as the seconds went by. He chuckled to himself. _I wonder how the cats are going to feel..._

He strode into said kitchen with an obviously pleased smile on his face. He immiately saw Tohru's back. He could tell she was choping carrots because the bag was behind her on a counter and her heard loud, but slow coming thuds, almost as if she were in deep thought while she was cutting them.

"Hello my dear Tohru-kun~!" Shigure sang happily. "Who is the lovely high schooler that cleaned up my whole house~?"

"Oh, hello Shigure... How are you today?" TOhru asked turning and looking at him.

"Fine, I just got off the phone with Mii. Oh it pains me to say that I didn't get to mess with her that much today, but there is always tomorrow!" Tohru smiled at him, then turned back around resuming her slow shopping and sad expression. Shigure was about to walk out the kitchen when Tohru said, "Uh, Shigure-san..."

"Yes, Tohru-kun, what is it," Shigure asked with a yawn.

"Ruri-san isn't feeling any better... I just don't understand how she could get so sick so fast..."

Shigure blinked as Tohru went on about how cold and pale Ruri was getting and the dog sighed.

"Alright, alright, Tohru, let me tell you something." Tohru turned and looked at Shigure, the worry now plainly shown on her face. "I wasn't going to tell anyone this because Ruri asked me not to because she didn't want anyone to worry, but it seems like you worry more when you don't know what's going on. So I'll tell you."

"Ruri Sohma is a very sickly girl. She has a frail body and can either be very hyper, or very sick. She is normally sick for about a week, then fine for a good month or so, so don't worry. She should be fine in a while."

Tohru nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "Oh, okay... Thank you for telling me Shigure-san..."

"Now you get done with lunch before it becomes dinner... and where is everyone?"

"They're all upstairs in Yuki's room cleaning it. Momiji gave them the idea."

"Momiji's here?"

"Yep, and Haru too."

"Hm..." Shigure coughed a bit as Tohru gave him a cup of his favorite tea with a dash of Honey. He then walked into the livingroom and sat down at the Kotatsu as the rain came pouring down.

_**Knock! **__**Knock!**_

* * *

**I'm so proud of my Cliff hanger! There was actually gonna be more in it, but I saw that I had 2,000 words already, so I decided to save the rest for the next chapter. Sorry I haven't been talking to you guys. Busy, busy, busy! Anyways, I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter, and please tell me how your doing. Also, coming soon is a forum for the characters I've made + the Sohmas. You can talk to all of them when I put it up. Okay, everyone have fun and be good peeps in school, kk? Beinos Noches, Amigo!**

**~Aurora**

**~Stephanie**


	6. Oxs and Rabbits meet

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter 5**

**The Oxs and Rabbits meet**

* * *

"Lilly, it's raining now..."

"I know, I know, just calm down! Don't panic!"

"I'm not. You are."

Lilly looked around trying to see if she could see Shou anywhere. She had been looking for him all week long and she was afraid that he got lost in the forest or something. The older boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where to now, Roger Rabbit?" The boy teased. Lilly growled.

"You big Meany! Why don't you use your _super awesome _sense of direction?!"

"If your implying that I don't have a sense of direction, you know that's a lie. I've been following you this whole time, seeing that just last week you **and** Shou were out here in the woods like you were for the last _year._ By the way, may I ask how you loose a seventeen year-old?" Lilly stuck her tongue out at the boy and they continued to walk through the forest, getting soaked as they did so. The two then stumbled across a tan japanese-styled house.

"Rio, look! This is the house our cousins live in!" Lilly cheered, happy to see that they could go somewhere to wait out the storm. Of course she didn't think about the fact that they had no idea who she was for the time being.

Rio sighed.

"Then maybe Shou is here. You know he missed his sister like crazy, and it wouldn't be strange for him to want to stay with them," Rio pointed out as him and Lilly walked over to the door.

**Knock! Knock!**

* * *

"Don't worry Shigure-san, I'll get it!" Tohru came out from the kitchen and walked over to the door as Shigure calmly took a sip of his tea. Tohru opened the door and blinked.

"Uh, hello. Who are you?" Tohru looked between the two people. The girl looked adorable with her big bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, and the boy looked rather handsome with his long white hair that went to his shoulders and his dreamy black eyes.

"Oh, I'm Rio Tanaka, and this is Lilly Tanaka. We were wondering if we can wait out the storm here." Rio made sure that she knew they were Tanakas.

"Oh, your a Tanaka?!" Tohru's eyes lighted up as Shigure suddenly lost intrest in his tea. He was now intrested in alerting the three Tanaka's upstairs that they had visitors. This was probably going to be one of the funniest things he did all day... well... besides messing with Mii.

He went on his way upstairs as Rio and Lilly came through the hallway and over to the kitchen.

"I'll get you both some fresh clothes," Tohru said, running up the stairs.

* * *

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Kami sang. Then Setsuna jumped in.

"That's all I hear you sayin'! La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Setsuna sang with her, jumping off Yuki's bed.

"Tired of the complainin'!" Kami sang merrily. The boys were all listening to the girls singing as they cleaned Yuki's room. Well, Kyo and Takashi didn't. They were busy drawing, trying to beat Ichiru's skill. Suddenly, Shigure entered the room.

"We have two little Tanaka's here." Shou beamed as Kami and Setsuna looked at Shou curiously.

"Really? Who?"

"Don't know. All I heard was Tohru-kun yelling 'Oh, you're Tanakas?' and I dashed right up here to tell my lovely flowers and housemates." Shou dashed out the room only to bump into Tohru.

"Sorry, Tohru," Shou said helping the poor girl up. Her eyes lit up and she looked at him with a giddy smile.

"Shou-san, your relatives are here-

"I know!" Shou ran around her and down the steps. He stopped in the living room and looked around. Where were they?

"Lilly, don't eat that."

Shou's eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice.

_Rio..._

He dashed into the kitchen and saw said boy holding Lilly away from the food that was set out and being prepared.

"Just one slice of a carrot!" Lilly begged.

"No, you can't-... Shou found us," Rio said as Lilly looked at said dragon.

"Black Dragon!" Lilly jumped off of Rio and into Shou, sending them both crashing to the ground.

* * *

When Shou zipped out the room, Kami and Setsuna sat on Yuki's bed.

"What's wrong," said boy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Setsuna said laying back.

"Just don't feel like doing anything," Kami finished for her, laying back as well. They then both sighed loudly and crossed their arms. It seriously made everyone wonder if they were cousins or twin sisters.

Suddenly, Tohru appeared in the doorway as Shigure exited.

"Uh, Momiji, Haru, you don't happen to have any extra clothes here do you?" She asked the cow and rabbit.

"No, not me," Momiji said curiously. "Did you want us to lend you clothes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Tohru said as she waved her hands in front of her. "I just didn't want to bother Yuki or Kyo or Kami or Setsuna or Shigure... Wow, its not like I want to bother you or Haru, I just-

"No, it's fine," Haru said, "but we don't have clothes here. We're sorry."

"No, no, no, it's fine, don't worry about it-

"Tohru, stop freaking out," Kami said bluntly, making everyone look at her wide eyed.

"One of these days we're gonna have to toughen you up," Setsuna pointed out. Everyone was shocked that they were talking like this, but Tohru didn't mind. She knew they were just worrie that she'd get pushed around because of her kindness. Everyone was. But they didn't have to worry. She could stand on her own two feet! She was strong enough to handle herself! She wasn't gonna give up just yet!

"Setsuna-chan and Kamiko-chan thank you so much for being concerned," Tohru said, makng Kami and Setsuna sit up. "But, may I ask you why you're talking to me and not your cousins down stairs?"

"Oh, uh... Because..." The girls racked theirs brains for a reason, but didn't really have one.

"You're frightened that they might not remember or like you, perhaps," Yuki pointed out sitting down next to Kami. The girls shook there heads, blushing from embarrassment. Why everyone was getting on their case, they didn't know, but they weren't going to let everyone make up reasons of their own... even thou Yuki was pretty spot-on.

"That's not all of it," Kami sighed. Setsuna stayed silent and Kami nudged her.

"What?"

"Why don't you do what you always do and finish what I was about to say for me?"

"I don't know what you're thinking."

"Yea you do; you always do."

"What, that's a silly thing to say."

"No it's not."

Everyone watched as Kami and Setsuna went back and forth, not yelling but arguing in a way that the two always did. Tohru decided to slip away and finish dinner.

"Kami, Setsuna, I have a surprise for you!"

Kami and Setsuna looked at each other, and then at the door when they heard Shou's voice. Shou walked into the room with the Tanaka Cow and Rabbit.

"Setsu, Kam, this is Rio and Lilly Tanaka." Shou smiled letting them be seen.

"Setsuna, Kami," Lilly practically screamed as she ran up to the shocked girls, "I've missed you so much!"

Lilly brought the girls into a giant group hug. Kamiko had a slight frown on her face, she couldnt remember anything about the girl before her. Setsuna just smiled embracing the girl, silently wishing she could remember any little detail about the rest of her family.

Lilly backed off the hug. She knew they wouldn't have remembered her... she wished they did though.

"So you're Lilly and that's Rio?" Setsuna pointed to the boy with long white hair that fell onto his face gracefully. his black eyes had a slight sparkle in them.

"Yes I am," the boy spoke softly.

"Are you part of the Zodiac?" Kami voiced both hers and Setsuna's thoughts.

"Yeah me and Rio are both part of it!" Lilly jumped up smiling like a little kid oh christmas. This made Haru and Momiji the only confused people in the house.

"Wait... Zodiac," Haru asked. This conversation just took a turn to utterly confusing. His family's Zodiac was the only Zodiac he knew of.

"Uh, yeah, turns out we have a twin Zodiac connceted to yours." Kami said, smiling sheepishly. Haru and Momiji couldn't even get a word out before Rio stated, "Actually, if you think about it, the zodiacs aren't exactly Identical..."

"Oh, this is confusing," Momiji stated, stretching the confusing, "There aren't two zodiacs."

"Yes there is! Yes there is!" Lilly hoped on Yuki's bed happily. Shou pulled her off.

"Behave yourself," He yelled at the poor Tanaka Rabbit. He then turned to Haru and Momiji. "Okay, I know you probably think I'm just a guest, but really I've been living here for the last week."

Haru's eyes widened a bit, then closed as if he just couldn't be surprised by this. Momiji's could close the slightest bit from there saucer size.

"Woah, so, are you, like, dating Ruri?"

"What? No, of course not, I'm Kami's Twin Brother! Can't you tell," Shou asked, standing next to Kami. Haru and Momiji looked the boy over, than looked at Kami.

"I guess I can see a resemblance," Haru admitted, "But what about this other zodiac?"

"Well..." Rio started, "like I said before, the zodiacs aren't really that identical."

"We have two gods, and a fox, and a wolf," Lilly jumped in. "It's really cool!"

Setsuna and Kyo looked at each other. Takashi saw this and immediately knew something was up when he saw the slight recognization and panic on their faces. What were they hiding?

"Really? Two gods?" Kami asked. "That sounds cool. Oh, and a fox and a wolf you say?"

Rio looked at the girl confused. That is until he remembered that she had her memories erased and replaced by Shou. He decided it was better to not tell Kami and Setsuna at all that they-

"Well," Lilly cut through Rio's thoughts, "I can tell you the animals Rio and I are if you want!"

"You're animals?" Yuki asked. Tohrtu beamed. Now she had an all new zodiac to meet. This was so exciting!

"Yea, we are. I'm Rio Tanaka, ox of the zodiac," Rio greeted, stunning some of the people in the room.

"And I'm Lilly Tanaka, the 'Roger Rabbit' of the zodiac," She smiled happily. "Can't you tell?"

She then proceeded to hop around the room wiggling her noes. Momiji bemed.

"No way, no way! I'm Momiji Sohma, rabbit of our zodiac! Pleasure to meet you both," He chimed, hopping with Lilly. Haru walked up to Rio.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, call me Haru. I'm the ox of my zodiac," He said as him and Rio slightly smirked at each other. "We should have a fight sometime."

"That's not necessary," Rio pointed out. Suddenly, Setsuna yawned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed... Kyo, will you come and help me find my room?" She asked. Kyo rolled his eyes, obviously knowing that, that was a lame excuse for them to talk about this new information.

"Yea, fine..." They both hurried out of the room and Takashi squinted.

"Dammit..."

"What's wrong," Ichiru asked. Takashi growled.

"This is stupid. Something is going on with them, and I'm gonna find out what," He said, huffing slightly. Rio shook his head.

"No, Setsuna would at least tell Kamiko if something was bothering her. I mean, she knew her way longer than that boy. Who was he anyways?" He looked at everyone in the room.

"That's my older triplet brother, Kyo," Ichiru said happily. He walked over and bowed to Lilly-whom was still marching- and Rio. "I'm Ichiru Sohma, and that boy over there is my other older triplet brother Takashi. It's a pleasure to meet someone in Kami's family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too... Are you and Kami dating or something?" Lilly stopped hopping and leaned on Rio with a big grin.

"Silly, I told you that The cat triplets were dating Kami and Setsuna... well, except for Kyo, but Taka-chan is dating Setsuna and Ichi-chan is dating Kami," She said happily. Rio looked at Ichiru who nodded and Takashi who just walked out the room. What was his problem?

* * *

**OKay, sorry for the wait, but Steph-chan couldn't find the time to do the last part of the chapter, and I couldn't find time to finish the chapter, what with school work and all that. I hope you all don't hate me to death! Lol, anyways, You just got to meet the Ox and Rabbit of the Tanaka family. You'll be surprised how they all are wildly different from each other. I'm contemplating letting you all meet the cat next or the rat next.**

**WHICH DO YOU ALL WANNA MEET NEXT? THE CAT OR THE RAT?**

**Okay, here is your conversation:**

**Aurora: So, yea, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the Cliffhanger.**

**Kyo: There is no damn point about these conversations...**

**Yuki: The point is to entertain the reader, you fool. Of course someone like _you_ wouldn't understand.**

**Kyo: Hey, you gotta problem?!**

**Yuki: Yes, with you, now just go and sulk on the roof, you stupid cat.**

**Kami: Wow, we are not closing this without me talkign at least once.**

**Setsuna: Yea, need to talk at least once before I let you people cut this convo. off.**

**Ichiru:... What's a 'convo.'?**

***Everyone stares at Ichiru suspiciously***

**Rio: Are all you Sohmas like this?**

**Haru: No, Ichiru is just an air head... Like Tohruf or instance... but, wait, she's not a Sohma... Okay, like Momiji...**

**Momiji: Waaaaaaah! Haru's being mean to meeeeeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Lilly: Aw, calm down Momij! I know, let's eat some of the carrots that Tohru is cooking with!**

**Momiji: Okay!**

***The two rabbit run off hand-in-hand***

**Takashi: Okay, this is ending now. Anyways, vote for either meeting the cat or rat first. Later.**


	7. Same Old Ichiru

**Thank you Reviewers! You all are too kind!**

* * *

**Secrets Unbound**

**Chapter 6**

**Same Old Ichiru**

* * *

"So, you're the cat of the zodiac?" Rio asked as everyone seated themselves at the kotatsu. Shigure decided to skip dinner-suprisingly-to finish up the last bit of his novel. Yuki had to get a paper done for school, plus check on Ruri, and said he'd come down when he were finished. Kyo and Setsuna were still upstairs and Takashi was spending some time on the roof to "cool down and get some air" as he put it.

"Yep, that's right,"Ichiru smiled as he slurped a bit of Udon. "Don't forget my brothers thou."

"Right," Rio nodded, "Takashi-san and Kyo-san, correct?"

"Yes," Ichiru answered, thou that question wasn't really meant for an answer at all. Momiji decided to pop into the conversation.

"So, like, what's your cat like? Is he evil like Kyo!" He said loudly.

"I wouldn't say-"

A door cold be heard colliding with a wall and Setsuna's bubbly laughter could be heard quite loudly.

"Shut up you damned rabbit...! Shut up, Setsuna, it's not that funny!"

A slam could be heard again and Setsuna's laughter subsided. Kami giggled.

"I wish I could have seen Kyo's face. I bet he looked adorable!" Kami saw that slight mock sadness on Ichiru's face and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in and hugging him. "Not as adorable as you, Ichiru-chan!"

A puff of redish-orange spreaded across the table. Lilly and Momiji swatted at it goofily, not wanting it to "touch" there food. Tohru sneezed a bit, but acted as if it didn't affect her. Haru just sipped his drink and Rio turned on the fan that was conveniently beside him. It blew away the smoke and showed an orange-almost red-cat buried in Ichiru's clothes. It wiggled out through the top of the shirt and shook itself. Kami sighed.

"Sorry, Ichiru... I forgot for a second that you were cursed..." she went back to eating her food in silence, as if she were disappointed. Rio and Lilly turned to Shou who sent them a look to keep quiet.

"No, it's okay, Kami-chan!" Ichiru insisted. "Really, I don't mind!"

Kami nodded and smiled at him. "Yea, okay... thanks for your forgivness..."

She turned back to her food and started to play with it. She wasn't upset because he transformed. She was upset because she couldn't hug him. She just felt a sort of emptiness inside when she thought about it. How could they snuggle and kiss while Ichiru was holding her? Or how could he hug her when she was sad? Or, if they had a daughter, how would he be able to embrace her?

That thought made Kami blush. A child? And with Ichiru?!

"I-I gotta go upstairs!" She squealed and dashed toward the door. She ran out, not knowing it was raining, and ran straight back in. "Forgot where I was going!"

She then darted up the stairs. Everyone stayed silent for a second.

"What a girl. I remember her being a scatter-brain, but not to this degree," Rio admitted. Lilly jumped up.

"Sense when was Kami-chan a scatter-brain? She was always so smart!" She squealed. Rio sighed and bit into a riceball.

"Just because she helped you with your homework doesn't mean she's not a scatter brain. Besides, I didn't mean she was a complete scatter-brain... just one whenever she gets flustered or upset." Rio pointed out. Ichiru sighed in his little cat form and crawled over to Tohru. He sat on her lap and she stroked him lovingly.

"I made Kami-chan upset... I'm not fit to be her boyfriend..."

"I said when she's flustered _or_ upset. She seemed flustered to me," Rio said as he stood up. "Listen, I'm not trying to be a bother, but is there something I could wear other than these soaked clothes?"

Lilly nodded. "Yea, they're sticking to me!"

"She pulled on her silver cargo pants and wiped at her dark green T-shirt. That's when everyone really took a look at her. She was dressed like a boy, but had really feminine features. She was way more like Momiji than everyone thought, but, sorta oposite in this way: He dressed like a girl, and she dressed like a boy.

Tohru's eyes widend as she started to do a 'super-Tohru-freak-out'.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that I didn't get clothes for you! Just hold on one moment please!"

Tohru rushed down the hall, seemingly to Shigure's room, as Yuki stepped down the stairs quietly.

"Hello everyone," he greeted with his heart-warming smile that looked more real than usual.

"Hey," Haru said getting up and sliding over to him. He grabbed Yuki's shirt, and he sighed. "Are you coming down to eat with us now?"

"Well, not exactly. Ruri is coughing like crazy, so I came down here to call Hatori. I think her cold's getting worse..." Yuki sounded concerned as him and Haru walked the hallway and over to the phone. At that moment, Tohru ran over to the Tanaka Ox and Rabbit and gave them one of Shigure's yukatas.

"Sorry if it doesn't fit, but it's all I could get right now," she admitted, feeling abit defeated. Lilly beamed.

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect! I love sleeping in large clothes! They make me feel like a woman at heart!" Lilly stood up and did some sort of cat-walk pose. Rio stood with his dishes and flicked Lilly's nose gently.

"You're only a little girl in body though, so calm yourself and grab your dishes."

Lilly huffed, but grabbed her dishes and walked into the kitchen with Rio. They washed there dishes, took there clothes, and headed to different rooms to change.

* * *

Setsuna plopped onto the bed with a huff while Kyo closed the door quietly. He slowly walked over and stood next to the bed.

"You can sit down on the bed you know?" Setsuna said matter-o-factly while she crossed her legs smiling. It was forced like most of her smiles since Takashi left her. Kyo didn't like that. he was so used to the sweet smile that always graced her face.

He climbed onto the bed skeptically, but sat across from her all the same.

Her brown eyes looked into is red eyes as she spoke. "So Lilly pretty much just confirmed I'm part of my own Zodiac... But she also said there's a fox, so I was wondering if it could possibly be Ka-

"Is she evil like Kyo!" Momiji's voice echoed upstairs toward Setsuna's room, covering up Setsuna's last word, making Kyo growl loudly at the rabbit's behavior. It was obvious he was supposed to hear him, and it just pissed him off even more at how the damned rabbit liked to toy with him.

Kyo jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He slammed it open angrily as it collided with the hallway wall. Setsuna's bubbly laughter filled the room after him.

"Shut up you damn Rabbit...! Shut up, Setsuna, it's not that funny!" Kyo remarked before slamming the door, leaving it just a crack open. Setsuna's laugh subside to a slight chuckle.

"Setsuna it's not that funny," Kyo repeated with a growl, taking his place across from her again.

"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just... your reaction was so funny. Your adorable." She smiled gently at him. He blushed and looked away with a scowl slightly present on his face.

"Im not adorable, Ichiru is." Kyo looked at the girl smiling slightly.

"You're adorable too, Kyo. Just in your own way, like when you blush and get all flustered or when you mad." Setsuna smirked as Kyo's face became flustered and an even redder blush was clear on his cheeks.

"Yeah whatever..."

He glared at the ground. "Your adorable to you know that."

He said it just above a whisper, but Setsuna heard it and it caught her off guard, making her blush along with the cursed cat.

"Uh th-thanks Kyo." she cleared her throat pushing down her reddening face.

**(*S/N: Don't judge me. I was reading a lot of fluff when I wrote this! :3)**

"Uh anyways. We learned there is in fact a wolf in my Zodiac. The question is: If I'm the Wolf of my zodiac why am I only just changing? I mean this has never happened before-it's just weird."

Setsuna looked at her hand a look of confusion clear on her face.

"I don't don't know. I still think we should tell the others." Kyo looked Setsuna in the eye as she raised her head. "At least Kami, and Takashi... maybe Shigure. Maybe they can help, and they do kinda have a right to know... well, not Shigure, but Takashi and Kami do." Kyo's voice was soft.

"No, not yet. It's to soon to tell them. I mean we don't even understand it all entireley. We only just found out." Setsuna and Kyo were still looking each other in the eye. Both of them unaware of the boy who was watching them.

It turned out to be none other than Takashi.

_'It's to soon to tell? We only just found out?'_ Takashi repeated the words in his head. _'What did they only just find out? That they have feelings for each other? Does Setsuna really not have any feelings for me anymore? Are they together?'_ So many things flew through Takashi's mind. He didn't notice Kyo leaving Setsuna's room and going to his own. He also hadn't realized Ichiru joined him, either.

"Takashi-chan, what's wrong with you?" His brother asked. Takashi jumped and then breathed in and out slowly. Turning to look at his red-head twin.

"Nothing really. Just the fact that Kyo is trying to steal my girl." Takashi started grumbling to himself about what he'd do to Kyo if he took Setsuna from him. Ichiru had never seen this side of takashi-at least not for a very long time.

"I don't think Kyo is trying to steal her. Does she even know he likes her? She did kinda run out before he said it..." Ichiru sat down next to his older twin and sighed. Takashi sensed a bit of sadness in it and looked at the boy. He pushed Ichiru slightly, surprising the teen. Before he could ask what he did that for Takashi demanded, "Spill it. What's wrong with you? Girl problems too, huh?"

"Oh," Ichiru laughed half-heartedly, "You can read me very well can't you? Yea, it's just that, I don't think I can make Kami-chan happy. She seemed really upset when she hugged me and made me transform. I'm not sure why though... all I know is that I can't hug... her... Oh... I see..."

Ichiru's yellow eyes started to twinkle as tears built up in the corner of his eyes.

"She wants to hug me... but I can't... It's the curse that's hurting Kami so much. It's because I'm the cat, and the cat can't make anything work. I'm stupid, just like Akito always said, and I'm a gullible fool!"

Ichiru stood up and jumped off the roof. Takashi's eyes widened in disbelief. That was the first time he had seen Ichiru do something so... powerful. He then walked straight into the house, fixing a smile on his face. Takashi sighed, not knowing how he had just helped Ichiru realize something so saddening by saying just ten words.

_'Same old Ichiru...'_

* * *

***S/N = Stephanie Note.**

**Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! So very sorry! GOMEN NASAI! Anywho, have fun with this! Yea! Oh, right, your convorsation will have to be delayed. I'll give you and extra long convo next chapter, okay? Later everyone! Thanks for your lovely reviews! You guys are the reason I live! You inspire me! I just... *Starts sobbing dramatically* I just love you, man! *Grabs Tissue***

**Kyo: What ever. Bye, guys. Do whatever the hell you do. R&Ring should be one of them. Seriously. I don't bust my ass to NOT get a good review. Kyo, out!**


End file.
